Currently, delivery locations for receiving packages from aerial vehicles may include the ground surface or permanent delivery structures. The aerial vehicles may be programed for a controlled delivery from a first controlled point (such as a warehouse or store) to a second controlled point, or delivery location. Existing delivery structures may be sophisticated, expensive, complex, and have a large permanent footprint. Thus, existing delivery structures are not suitable for smaller delivery locations, such as homes and urban areas. Delivery of packages to ground locations may be difficulty or not desired in high density urban locations. Therefore, a need exists for a delivery location which may be used in a home, convenience store, or other urban area and may reduce the cost and footprint of existing delivery structures. A need further exists for a delivery tower which allows delivery of packages at locations at higher vertical locations than the ground surface to facilitate delivery to urban locations or tall buildings, such as high-rise or medium-rise buildings.